Blog użytkownika:Etna Sezef/Rozdział I - Normalny dzień w szkole...
Cześć jestem Etna Sezef. Wydawało mi się że jestem normalna ale jednak... nie. Moja historia zaczyna się od kolejnego głupiego poniedziałku: -Wstawaj Etna! Czas do szkoły!- zawołała mama z kuchni. -Już wstaje wstaje! Egh nienawidze poniedziałków. Wstałam z łóżka, pospiesznie się ubrałam i... w drogę do mojej kochniutkiej szkoły. Była to szkoła prywatna do której chodzę od paru miesięcy, bo z poprzednich mnie wylali. Oczywiście, jak co dzień, porwałam kanapkę z kuchni i pobiegłam do garażu po rower. Wytargałam go zza auta, które zajmuje praktycznie cały garaż i ruszyłam w drogę. Szkoła nie była zbyt blisko, jakieś 15 kilometrów od domu. Jechałam jechałam, aż dotarłam do ronda. Byłam już trochę zmęczona, ale widok mojej przyjaciółki mnie orzeźwił. -Cześć Etna jak tam się spało?- zapytała promiennie Ala wsiadając na bagażnik. -Nie no super. Czytałam całą noc, dopiero o 5 poszłam spać!-Odwzajemniłam uśmiech. -No dobra nie marudź tylko jedź. I tak dojechałyśmy do szkoły. Zajęcia jak zwykle były okropne, a ja zasypiałam co parę minut. Moje oceny są bardzo dobre, na świadectwie nie miałam jeszcze nigdy żadnej 4 same 5 i 6, ale czy lubię się uczyć to dobre pytanie. Robię to tylko ze względu na rodziców- znaczy dla mamy i ojczyma- oni są po dobrych studiach i mają bardzo dobrą pracę. Oczekują ode mnie, że też skończę dobre studia i będę chirurgiem. Nie ukrywam, że przez prawie dwa lata chciałam nim zostać ale z ADHD i dysleksją jest to nie lada wyzwanie. Nauka do sprawdzianów zajmuje mi dwa pełne dni, a nawet nieraz i noce. No nieważne, dość gadania o sobie, a wracając do historii: -Etna- szepnęła Ala- Etna- teraz to już krzyknęła- Pani się ciebie coś pyta! -Tak?!, może pani pani powtórzyć ? -Rozwiąż proszę to równanie! -Ale proszę pani, wie pani, że mam dysleksję i takie rzeczy ni idą mi za dobrze! -Zostajesz po lekcjach! Nie możesz wykręcać się tym za każdym razem! -Ale... -Nie ma żadnych ale. Zaczekajcie dzieci muszę powiadomić mamę Etny No super, pomyślałam. Jednak do namysłu nie miałam dużo czasu, bo nagle rozległy się trzy dzwonki oznaczające pożar. Wiem, że procedury każą jak najszybciej ustawić się w szeregu i iść z nauczycielem na boisko, ale w plecaku miałam bardzo dużo ważnych rzeczy. Chwyciłam go i wybiegłam. Panie przeliczyły uczniów i stwierdziły, że wszyscy są, ale ja czułam, że kogoś nie ma... Chwila chwila, a gdzie Kacper?! -Proszę pani nie ma Kacpra! -Jak to... Niemożliwe- popatrzyła na uczniów, a potem ze strachem na palący się budynek. Tylko, że płomienie nie były normalne... One były zielony!!! Nie zastanawiając się co robię wbiegłam do szkoły. Kacper wpatrywał się w płonące klasy z satysfakcją. -Nie! Nie wieżę! To nie mogłeś być ty... -Ha ha ha i co głupio wam teraz ?! Durni śmiertelnicy muszą płonąć!!!- wrzeszczał sam do siebie Złapałam go za rękę i wyprowadziłąm na dwór. Rzuciłam nim z całą siłą na ziemię i zaczęłam tłuc z całych sił pięściami z łzami w oczach. Tak go podziwiałam. Tak go próbowałam naśladować. A on co zrobił ?!?!?! Spalił prawie całą szkołę. -I co jesteś zadowolony z siebie?! -Weź już zejdź ze mnie ty głupia wieśniaro!- walnął mnie z taką siłą że się przewróciłam- Jeżeli powiesz cokolwiek to cię zabije idiotko! Nie wiedziałam co zrobić, szedł do mnie z nożem, a ja nie miałam nic czym mogłabym się bronić. Leżałam w bezruchu czekając na śmierć. Koło mnie była studnia pełna wody, zawsze lubiłam pływać, zawsze coś mnie do wody ciągnęło. Teraz wyczuwałam w niej energię. Czułam się dosłownie jakbym była w stanie przenosić góry. I wtedy woda wybuchła, a cała kolumna skierowała się w prost na Kacpra odrzucając go jakiś kilometr dalej. Nade mną stał chłopak, na którego nie zwracałam większej uwagi na korytarzu. Podał mi rękę i powiedział: -Silna jesteś, musisz pochodzić od któregoś z Wielkiej Trójki- mówił w zamyśleniu. -Jak to pochodzić ?- zapytałam zdziwiona. -Znasz mity greckie? Te o bogach i herosach? -No tak, ale ty chyba nie sugerujesz, że ja mogę być... -Właśnie to sugeruję i jestem tego pewny. Mam na imię Grover i jestem satyrem. Muszę zabrać cię do Obozu Herosów- jedynego bezpiecznego miejsca dla takich jak ty... -OK. Nie mam siły protestować. To co się przed chwilą stało... Po prostu mnie kompletnie wyczerpało. -Wstawaj- pomógł mi wstać- Utrzymasz się na nogach czy mamy podejść do tamtego murku? -Dam sobie radę. Wyjął złotą monetę i powiedział: -Long Island, Obóz Herosów proszę- i wyrzucił ją na ziemię, a ta zniknęła w asfalcie. Przed nami pojawiła się staromodna taksówka. Siedziały w niej trzy kobiety bez oczu. Tak właściwie miały jedno wspólne oko. Próbowałam sobie przypomnieć kim one są i gdzie o nich czytałam jednak koniec końców moje zmęczenie dało za wygraną i zemdlałam. Gdy się obudziłam nade mną stał blondyn w zbroi. -Witaj w Obozie Herosów Etno. Jestem Will Solace. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba moje pisanie. Nie jestem najlepsza z polskiego. W każdym razie liczę na to, że ocenicie jak piszę i dacie mi jakieś rady jakby było coś nie tak :) Podoba się wam ta historia? ~ Etna Sezef Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach